Tournament of Legendaries
by jawesome1134
Summary: A tournament of Legendaries, hosted by Lucario! From the person who brought you Triforce Survival and Mega Men!
1. Starting off

Tournament of Legendaries Ep. 1

Lucario: Hello, I'm Lucario, the host of the show, you may have seen me on Triforce Survival, and know that I will be in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, well, I'm bringing in every Legendary Pokémon to battle it out in an epic completion for bragging rights as the best legendary ever and as much berries to last you a lifetime! Say hello to our contestants! Articuno!

Articuno: Is it just me, or did it just get chilly? Hmm…Maybe it is me?

Lucario: Zapdos!

Zapdos: Such a shocking turn of events, isn't it Articuno?

Lucario: Moltres!

Moltres: is it getting hot in here?

Lucario: Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Forget Mew! I'm way better!

Mew: What was that?

Lucario: heh, heh, Raikou!

Raikou: Hey, Zapdos, can I use your line?

Zapdos: no.

Lucario: Entei!

Entei: I'll be honest; I don't have a witty pun…

Lucario: Suicune!

Suicune: May it rain down upon you when I win.

Lucario: We're running out of time so let's say hello to…(inhales deeply)…Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin, Arceus, Victini, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde, your first challenge will be a Hunger Games Challenge.

Mewtwo: Yes! I was great at that, until Dr. Mario beat me.

Lucario: See you next time!


	2. Stuff happens

Tournament of Legendaries chap. 2

5….

4….

3….

2….

"Go!" Yveltal screamed as it rushed out prematurely and was sent back to the "Dead Zone" in the back of the stage.

1….

The horn blared and everyone bolted off…

**Arceus POV**

I found a TM (weapon) it was TM87; swagger.

"I don't need this!" I said, but I kept it anyway.

Phione popped out, "Peekaboo!" It said.

I used Judgement, "Guilty!" I shot a beam at Phione and it was sent to the dead zone.

**Articuno POV**

I flew up into a tree, looking for a target.

There was Kyogre, I swooped down and freeze-dried it into the dead zone.

**Celebi POV**

I was using my powers to see the winner, but before I could I was interrupted by a water gun from behind. I turned around. It was Manaphy. So I leaf stormed it and resumed trying to find the winner.

**Dialga POV**

Like Celebi, I tried to look into the future until someone threw a TM at me, it was Thundurus, he had flung TM 56 fling at me!

So I flung it back at him, he threw it at me and so on, and so forth, until I said, "This has gone on long enough!" and flash cannoned him into oblivion!

**Shaymin POV**

I hid in a flower bush as Regirock passed by, I used Grass Knot to make him trip and lose but he stopped, "You're going to have to do better than that!" "Shoot!" I thought. But he turned around and rock blasted Regice, defeating it. "Phew," I exhaled, he then walked straight into the Grass Knot, tripping and fainting. "Boo-yah!" I shouted.

No one heard me because I'm small and quiet.

**Normal POV**

This is who is out so far

Yveltal, Phione, Manaphy, Kyogre, Regirock, Regice, Thundurus.

**Keldeo POV**

I was walking by and saw Articuno swooping down at me, I dodged and used secret sword on him, beating him.

**Regigigas POV**

I am standing in a temple….Is five turns over yet?

**Mew POV**

I suspect Celebi and Dialga to try and cheat by using precognition. I went for Celebi because Celebi's weaker. "Brain fart!" I yelled as I used telepathy to K.O. Celebi.

**Suicune POV**

"Hey look, a hole!" I said as I saw a hole. I crawled in and saw the other end was disguised by a dug-up bush; I brushed apart some roots and saw one had a white underside. "Wait," I said, "Plants don't have undersides!" The "bush" opened its eyes and said; "surprise!" then used seed flare killing me.

**Normal POV**

"And we're back!" Lucario said, "Let's see who's out now!"

Phione, killed by Arceus.

Kyogre, killed by Articuno.

Manaphy, killed by Celebi.

Thundurus, killed by Dialga.

Regice, killed by Regirock.

Regirock, killed by Shaymin.

Articuno, killed by Keldeo.

Celebi, killed by Mew.

Suicune, killed by Shaymin.

"The end, goodbye!"


	3. More Stuff Happens

TOURNAMENT OF LEGENDARIES 3

Okay, let's get back to the action!

**Terrakion POV**

I was walking around, looking for a victim, when Arceus came up.

He started rapping, "I got TM87, and I'll make you all confused! When come into the battle, you know you gonna lose!"

"What?" I responded, confused.

He then Judgemented me into oblivion.

**Entei POV**

I'm running for my life from a fireball-shooting Groudon!

"Y'all gon' make me get ma' game on! Up in here! Up in here!" I started singing as I dodged a Fireball, "Y'all gon' make me use Flamethrowa'! Up in here! Up in here!"

I jumped off a cliff onto a rock in a river when I got blown up by a Gust, and Groudon Stone Edged me.

**Darkrai POV**

I found Uxie and Dark Voided it.

**Uxie POV**

I fell asleep.

I was dreaming I was being stalked by Cobalion, who was about to Sacred Sword me.

Suddenly, I woke up!

I was in the dead zone.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

**Mewtwo POV**

I get the feeling I'm being watched.

"Zapdos, I know you're there!" I yelled.

"Dammit!" He replied, "how'd you find me!?"

"It's called telepathy, smart one!" I replied, "And that was sarcasm."

I aura sphered him to death!

**Regigigas POV**

"Okay," I said, "I think five turns is up!"

I exited the temple only to be shot down by Palkia's Hydro Pump.

**Moltres POV**

"You'll never catch me sucker!" I said as I flew far away.

"Wanna Bet?" My pursuer taunted, "Aeroblast!"

I was shot out of the sky and KOd Raikou in the Process.

**Normal POV**

Kill count

Terrakion, killed by Arceus.

Entei, killed by Groudon.

Uxie, killed by Cobalion.

Registeel, killed by Mewtwo.

Regigigas, killed by Palkia.

Moltres, killed by Lugia. (Even though I kept it secret, Aeroblast is Lugia's signature move)

Raikou, killed by Moltres.

The End


	4. Even more stuff happens

Tournament of Legendaries chapter 4

**Arceus POV**

Yay more me!

Hey look there's Ho-oh!

ROCK SLIDE!

BOOM!

Ho-oh's dead.

**Heatran POV**

Time to hunt the two biggest threats to my existence.

Earthquake!

Nope!

Heatran is also dead.

**Groudon POV**

Heh heh

**Lugia POV**

I AM LUGIA!

THAT IS MY NAME!

It is Virizion!

AAEROOBLAAST!

Virizion is dead too.

**Mew POV**

I'm so great, no one can kill me!

Darkrai appeared.

DARK PULSE!

"Sucker…"

**Mewtwo POV**

I sense that Mew has fallen…

SWEET! NOW I'M THE ALPHA LEGENDARY!

"What was that!?" Arceus said.

"Sorry, (not really)," I responded, "hey, wanna form an alliance to off everyone and then fight in the finale?"

"Sounds good!"

"CaN I JoIn ToO?" Deoxys asked, as it popped out of nowhere.

"You're OP too so sure!" Arceus said.

"What should we call ourselves?" Deoxys said.

"Well, there's three of us, and we're probably the _stars _of this so, how about…"

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say…" Arceus said.

"TEAM THREE-STAR!"

"And he said it."

"I lIkE ThE NaMe…" Deoxys replied.

"Shut up, Deoxys!" Arceus replied.

"Ok…" Deoxys said.

"So who should we hunt first?" Mewtwo asked.

"Probably Darkrai, he seems to be a big threat…" Arceus answered.

"Or MaYbE RaYqUaZa; He GeTs RaYqUaZaNiTe, wE'rE AlL BoNeD," Deoxys said.

DARK PULSE!

Darkrai fled.

"DEOXYS NO!" Mewtwo said.

"UsE An OrAn BeRrY…" Deoxys said, weakly.

"ORAN BERRY!" Mewtwo said as he threw an Oran Berry at Deoxys, who ate it.

"How many references are you going to make!?" Arceus asked.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!"

"Oh, me, no…"

"I SAW A BIRD, IT WAS PRETTY… KICK ITS ASS!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope, I saw Lugia…"

"Me ToO…"

"Okay then…"

**Lugia POV**

Their probably after me now…

Hey, look down there…

It's Shaymin!

I'll fly down and kill him…

"Hey there."

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"What'cha got there?"

"Just a bandage…"

"And is that a Pink Flower?"

"Yes…"

"HAH, GAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes, it is…"

"So, are you gonna let me go?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! No, no I'm not. I'm gonna rock you, like a hurricane!"

"I need an adult!"

"I AM AN ADULT!"

HURRICANE!

"Well, the runt's dead…"

**Rayquaza POV**

La La La, Rayquaza-ing…

Taking to the sky, Rayquaza-ing…

**DEATH COUNT**

Ho-oh; killed by Arceus.

Heatran; killed by Groudon.

Virizion; killed by Lugia.

Mew; killed by Darkrai.

Shaymin; killed by Lugia.


	5. Very even more stuff happens

**Tournament of Legendaries Chapter 5**

"Alright!" Lucario said, "New rule! Last, hmm… Ten Pokémon left win immunity. Okay? Okay!"

**28**

**Deoxys POV**

I Am RaThEr AfRaId ThAt I Am ThE TeAm'S WeAkEsT MeMbEr…

I HoPe We DoN't EnCoUnTeR DaRkRaI…

(Darkrai appears)

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh!1!"

"Dammit!" Arceus said.

"We're right f*cked aren't we?" Mewtwo said.

"Right in the down under!" Darkrai replied.

Just then a sword went right through Darkrai, sending it to the dead zone.

"That's for my comrades, jerk!" Cobalion said, "You had nothing to do with them, but I really wanted to kill someone!"

"…" Arceus said.

"…" Mewtwo said.

"…" I said.

"You're welcome, you ungrateful pieces of…" Cobalion said as he left.

"Well…" Arceus said, "That happened…"

"Yup…" Mewtwo replied.

I however, was still traumatized with fear.

"All these squares make a circle… All these squares make a circle… All these squares make a circle…" I muttered.

"Should we leave him?" Mewtwo said.

"Not smart…" Arceus replied, "We should take him with us, protect him, then finish him off to win."

"Okay…" Mewtwo replied.

**27**

**Lugia POV**

I need an alliance, I'm a huge threat, since I killed, like four people…

Moltres, Virizion, Shaymin, and Raikou (by association).

4 people.

Can't pick Zapdos, since I offed Moltres.

Can't pick Team Three-Star, since their hunting me.

Can't pick the Swordsmen, since I offed Virizion.

That leaves anyone else.

"OKAY!"

Zapdos noticed me.

"Ohhhhhh, Crap Baskets…"

I fled.

Zapdos followed.

I continued to flee from Zapdos when all of a sudden…

BOOM! DRAGON PULSE!

"Who did that?"

Rayquaza descended.

"I DID!"

"Why?"

"I WOULD LIKE TO FORM AN ALLIANCE!"

I Ice beamed him.

"No way, sucker! I'm not trusting you!"

**25**

**Keldeo POV**

Man, I have to find Cobalion, since the others are dead.

I found Cresselia using some sort of Psychic attack on Cobalion.

"NOOOOOOO!" I rushed in, sword swinging.

"KELDEO!" Cobalion replied, "She was healing me!"

"Oh, then I guess I shouldn't have killed her."

"You did WHAT!?"

"I guess I over-reacted…

"Every man for himself…" Cobalion murmured.

"What?"

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to leave or I'll kill you like Darkrai!"

I fled.

**24**

**Zygarde POV**

Zygarde refers to himself in the third person.

Zygarde has formed Team KATZ with Tornadus, Azelf, and Kyurem.

We have split up, though.

Hunting individually.

Wait, what is Tornadus doing here!?

"AZELF IS DOWN!" He yelled.

"What? Who would do that?"

"I couldn't tell, but I overheard that they had a type advantage on Azelf, you, and Kyurem!"

"What about you?"

"No, I'm fine! I also heard something about Team VIOLET."

"No one's name starts with I, E or O!"

"I know!"

"Let's find Kyurem!"

"Check!"

**23**

**Genesect POV**

Team VIOLET meeting!

Xerneas!

Genesect!

Giratina!

Mesprit!

(Who of those has an advantage on Azelf, Zygarde, and Kyurem? Figure it out NAO!)

"We must take down Team Three-Star, Team Volcano, and Team KATZ!" I said.

"Well, now it's just KTZ," Mesprit commented.

"Thank you, Mesprit…" I said, sarcastically.

"Wait, Team Volcano?" Xerneas asked.

"All I know is its probably fire-based…" I replied.

"Probably?" Giratina asked, "So you know nothing surely?"

"Yes…"

**Groudon POV**

"Alright, Resh, Lando, VV… I'll charge in first, get a feel of their strength, If the PWN me, use a Berry to heal me,"

"Got it!" the team replied.

"LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!" I yelled as I ran in.

I did not win, but I survived…

"Berry me!" I said, as the slipped me a Sitrus Berry.

"Well that didn't work!" Resh said.

"Yeah, I'll need to use a Solarbeam, so I need you guys to keep 'em busy while I charge…"

"No problem," Lando said.

"For 5 minutes!"

"God dammit!"

"And considering how quickly they beat me to a pulp… Never mind, I'm sure you guys can handle it…"

"And what about a signal for when you're ready…" VV asked.

"GO!"

Resh, Lando, and VV rushed into the fight with Team Violet, while Groudon just charged his attack.

_Muh-nuh-muh-nuh doo-doo doo-doo-doo, Muh-nuh-muh-nuh doo-doo doo-doo. Muh-nuh-muh-nuh doo-doo doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-chargin' my attack!_

Done!

"IMA FIRIN MA LASER!"

"Is that the signal you're going to—oh geez!" VV said, as he noticed the beam.

It killed Lando, Mesprit, and Xerneas.

The other members of Team Violet fled.

As did the other members of Team Volcano.

**20**

**Recap**

Darkrai, killed by Cobalion.

Zapdos, killed by Rayquaza.

Rayquaza, killed by Lugia.

Cresselia, killed by Keldeo.

Azelf, killed by Giratina.

Mesprit, killed by Groudon.

Landorus, killed by Groudon.

Xerneas, killed by Groudon.

THE END.


	6. Much very even more stuff happens

Tournament of Legendaries Chapter 6

**20**

**Jirachi POV**

There is a sword, it is in me.

**19**

**RED ALERT!**

ONE OF THE DECEASED IS NOT DEAD!

ONE OF THEM HAD A FOCUS SASH!

**20**

**Lugia POV**

"Focus Sash?"

**Latios POV**

I'm not going to kill Latias, so we're hunting Groudon.

Hey, there's Victini…

"Victory is not yours…" I said as I dragon pulsed it.

**19**

**Arceus POV**

Mewtwo has to go, for me to win.

I'll save him for last, but leave him alone, so someone else can kill him.

"You know I can read your thoughts, right?"

"Oh, bye!"

I teleported away.

**Dialga POV**

I can't believe I've been left alone for this long.

It's GROUDON!

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHI-"

BOOM! EARTHQUAKE!

**18**

**Mewtwo POV**

Meloetta!

I AM SHOOTING STARS AT IT

"Are you even aiming for me!?" Meloetta asked.

"NO!"

"What?"

Meloetta looks around, noticing stars all around it.

"Ohhhh… Ohhhh… OHHHH… Shit…" Meloetta said.

"NOW, SWIFT!"

"Aw, it even has a cool name!"

All the stars homed in on Meloetta, killing it.

**17**

**Deoxys POV**

"All these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle…"

A streak flies through the sky, attacking me, I am dead.

**16**

**Zekrom POV**

Groudon must die!

I will fly, to avoid Earthquakes and stuff.

**Kyurem POV**

DIE ZYGARDE!

ICE BEAM!

DEAD!

**15**

**Midway point**

Jirachi, killed by Cobalion.

Victini, killed by Latios.

Dialga, killed by Groudon.

Meloetta, killed by Mewtwo.

Deoxys, killed by ?

Zygarde, killed by Kyurem.

**15**

**Reshiram POV**

"Look down there, a little froggie…"

"OH GOD NO!"

Greninja jumped up and used Stone Edge… It became the Rock Type!

It's super effective!

**14**

**Tornadus POV**

ZAP!

SHOT RIGHT OUTA DA SKAI!

"Bullseye!" Lugia said.

COBALION JUMP!

NIGHT-night-night SLASH-slash-slash!

**12**

**Latias POV**

"Dang! Latios is missing! I'm all alone chasing Giratina! Hey! Where'd he go!?"

"Right behind you!"

"Mist…"

"Shadow Sneak!"

**11**

**Keldeo POV**

I think I finally got Cobalion off my tail!

ARCEUS!

"I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!"

HYPE(R) BEAM!

**10**

**THE END!**

Jirachi, killed by Cobalion.

Victini, killed by Latios.

Dialga, killed by Groudon.

Meloetta, killed by Mewtwo.

Deoxys, killed by ?

Zygarde, killed by Kyurem.

Reshiram, killed by Greninja.

Tornadus, killed by Lugia.

Lugia, killed by Cobalion.

Latias, killed by Giratina.

Keldeo, killed by Arceus.

**THE TOP TEN!**

Cobalion

Latios

Mewtwo

Groudon

Kyurem

Giratina

Arceus

Genesect

Zekrom

?


	7. Just Vote Someone Off Already

Tournament of Legendaries Chapter 7

**Lucario POV**

"Well, okay, the Hunger Games Challenge is done, and the Ten Victors are…

ARCEUS

COBALION

LATIOS

GIRATINA

GROUDON

GENESECT

MEWTWO

ZEKROM

KYUREM

and….

SHAYMIN!

Now vote someone off already!"

**Choices**

Articuno

Zapdos

Moltres

Mew

Raikou

Entei

Suicune

Ho-Oh

Lugia

Celebi

Kyogre

Rayquaza

Regirock

Regice

Registeel

Latias

Jirachi

Deoxys

Dialga

Palkia

Regigigas

Manaphy

Phione

Heatran

Cresselia

Darkrai

Victini

Virizion

Terrakion

Keldeo

Tornadus

Azelf

Mesprit

Uxie

Thundurus

Landorus

Reshiram

Meloetta

Xerneas

Yveltal

Zygarde


	8. Finally, A New Challenge!

Tournament of Legendaries

Chapter 8 : Finally, a new challenge!

Finally, the first challenge is over! We will now decide which two legendaries to eliminate!

"We have 1 vote for Celebi and one vote for Regice," Lucario said, "But we have two votes for Phione, so Phione is eliminated!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Phione cried out.

"To be fair," Lucario said, "You aren't technically considered a legendary because you're obtained by breeding, so there are more than one Phione."

And let's see who the other eliminated is…

Celebi

Regice

"Oh, I'm sorry Regice but you're eliminated too!"

Regice said nothing and simply left.

"Alright," Lucario said, "Today's challenge is the most inevitable of all the challenges you will have, A BATTLE TOURNAMENT! Everybody gets it, one V one, winner moves on to the next round, last two standing are immune. Any move a Pokémon can learn, whether by TMs or Egg Moves, etc. is allowed,"

Match 1

KYUREM /VS/ GROUDON

Kyurem was faster and used Glaciate, dealing a large amount of damage to Groudon, as it was super-effective. This also slowed Groudon.

Groudon was barely hanging on, but he used Stone Edge, Kyurem nearly dodged it, but it wasn't enough as the stones jammed into it. Kyurem fell to the ground, defeated. Groudon was the winner!

Match 2

LATIOS /VS/ MANAPHY

Latios started off the match with a Thunderbolt, shocking Manaphy with a giant bolt of electricity, it fell to the ground, its small body unable to endure the force of the attack. Latios was victorious!

Match 3

YVELTAL /VS/ SUICUNE

Yveltal began with a Sucker Punch, but Suicune endured the hit, and followed up with an Ice Beam. Yveltal was chilled and fell to the ground. Suicune had won!

Match 4

RAIKOU /VS/ XERNEAS

Raikou began with Iron Head, but Xerneas survived the hit. Xerneas then used Horn Leech to recover some of the health he lost by draining it from Raikou. This time, Raikou tried for Iron Tail, but Xerneas deftly dodged the attack. Xerneas now unleashed Moonblast, and Raikou was defeated. Xerneas had won!

Match 5

GENESECT /VS/ ENTEI

Entei used Eruption.

The End.

Match 6

KELDEO /VS/ LUGIA

Lugia did nothing, but simply began to glow. Keldeo seized the opportunity by using Hydro Pump, but Lugia's Special Bulkiness allowed it to hang on. Lugia, now fully charged, unleashed Sky Attack, and Keldeo stood no chance against it. Lugia was victorious!

Match 7

ZYGARDE /VS/ JIRACHI

Jirachi used Psychic, but it wasn't enough to defeat Zygarde, who unleashed a deadly Earthquake, defeating Jirachi. A winner is Zygarde!

Match 8

MESPRIT /VS/ REGIGIGAS

Mesprit tried to put Regigigas down before Slow Start wore off, but when she tried to use Zen Headbutt, he simply took the attack, and followed up with Payback. Mesprit could not stand after the attack, and fell in defeat. Regigigas had won!

Match 9

DIALGA /VS/ VIRIZION

Virizion started with Close Combat, but despite it being super-effective, Dialga still stood. Dialga used Flamethrower, and Virizion was defeated. Dialga claimed victory!

Match 10

MEWTWO /VS/ CELEBI

Mewtwo used Shadow Ball. Celebi was defeated by Mewtwo's sheer awesomeness. Mewtwo won, obviously…

Match 11

ZAPDOS /VS/ ARCEUS

Arceus used Ice Beam!

Oh, you thought there was more to that?

Nonononononono, I'm not a math genius, okay?

It's just like, *Poof* their dead…

Match 12

TERRAKION /VS/ HO-OH

Terrakion unleashed Rock Slide, Ho-oh was crushed beneath their weight. Terrakion won!

Match 13

RESHIRAM /VS/ MOLTRES

Reshiram used Stone Edge, but Moltres dodged the attack! Moltres simply began to glow. Reshiram used Stone Edge a second time, but this time it landed and Moltres was KO'd! Reshiram had won the game, but may lose the match!

Match 14

DEOXYS /VS/ PALKIA

Deoxys used Psycho Boost, which dealt lots of damage, but reduce its special attack stat. Palkia took the attack, then used Spacial Rend, which defeated Deoxys. A winner is Palkia!

Match 15

TORNADUS /VS/ HEATRAN

Tornadus used Hammer Arm, but Heatran, being the Tanky Boss that he is, lived the attack, and let loose Stone Edge. Tornadus, however, is not a Tanky Boss, and was defeated by Stone Edge. Heatran had barely made it a win!

Match 16

REGISTEEL /VS/ LANDORUS

Landorus used Earthquake, but Registeel survived the attack. Registeel used Flash Cannon, but Landorus was not down yet! He unleashed one more Earthquake and Registeel was down for the count!

Match 17

REGIROCK /VS/ KYOGRE

Kyogre used Hydro Pump

Kyogre wins.

Match 18

RAYQUAZA /VS/ ARTICUNO

Rayquaza's firing his Flamethrower! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Match 19

SHAYMIN /VS/ MELOETTA

Shaymin used Seed Flare! Meloetta survived the hit! Meloetta used Close Combat! Shaymin survived the hit! Meloetta's defense fell! Meloetta's special defense fell! Shaymin used Seed Flare, again! Meloetta fainted!

Match 20

ZEKROM /VS/ AZELF

Azelf comes into battle, so fresh and so clean

He hits Zekrom up with a Dazzling Gleam

But it didn't work, since Zekrom's so tough

He hit Azelf up with an Outrage

Match 21

UXIE /VS/ VICTINI

Victini used Searing Shot, which damaged and burned Uxie. Uxie used Shadow Ball, but Victini survived the attack. Uxie took burn damage. Victini used Shadow Ball, and Uxie was defeated.

Match 22

GIRATINA /VS/ LATIAS

Latias used Dragon Pulse, but Giratina survived. Giratina vanished into shadows. Latias tried to use Protect, but Shadow Force went right through it, and Giratina won!

Match 23

MEW /VS/ COBALION

Cobalion used X-Scissor, Mew took the attack and used Focus Blast, but Cobalion dodged the attack. Another X-Scissor and Mew was defeated.

Match 24

THUNDURUS /VS/ DARKRAI

Darkrai used Dark Void, putting Thundurus to sleep. Then Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse, and Thundurus was defeated.

End of Round 1

"And Cresselia gets a free pass to Round 2!" Lucario said, "We'll continue next time with Round 2! If you like the story, leave a review and/or favorite the story or author. Follow the story or author to receive notifications when new chapters are released. And feel free to check out some of the author's other stories as well!"


	9. The Tournament within the Tournament

Tournament of Legendaries

Chapter 8: More Fights!

"We're back!" Lucario said, "In Round 2 we have Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Latios, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin, Arceus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Xerneas, and Zygarde! And as an added incentive, anyone who makes it past this round are all safe!"

MATCH 1

TERRAKION /VS/ MEWTWO

Mewtwo used Psystrike!

The End.

MATCH 2

KYOGRE /VS/ DARKRAI

Dark Void, Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse, Dark Pulse…

Kyogre was defeated!

MATCH 3

ZEKROM /VS/ LATIOS

Latios used Dragon Pulse, but Zekrom endured the hit and used Dragon Claw! Latios was defeated.

MATCH 4

ZYGARDE /VS/ SHAYMIN

Shaymin used Dazzling Gleam, but Zygarde held on and used Land's Wrath. But Shaymin held on and another Dazzling Gleam gave Shaymin the win!

MATCH 5

PALKIA /VS/ CRESSELIA

Palkia used Hydro Pump, Cresselia survived and used Moonblast, but Palkia lived and used Hydro Pump once again, but it missed! Cresselia used Moonblast again and Palkia was defeated!

MATCH 6

VICTINI /VS/ GROUDON

Victini tries to Psychic, but Groudon just EQs and wins.

MATCH 7

LUGIA /VS/ ARCEUS

Arceus used Thunderbolt.

MATCH 8

XERNEAS /VS/ GIRATINA

Xerneas used Moonblast.

Giratina used Steel Wing.

Xerneas used Moonblast.

Xerneas wins!

MATCH 9

DIALGA /VS/ RESHIRAM

Dialga used Earth Power. Reshiram followed up with Focus Blast. It MISSED, and Dialga followed up with another Earth Power. Reshiram was defeated.

MATCH 10

COBALION /VS/ REGIGIGAS

Cobalion used Sacred Sword, taking advantage of Slow Start. Regigigas played smart, however, and used Revenge. Regigigas had won!

MATCH 11

LANDORUS /VS/ RAYQUAZA

Landorus used Stone Edge, hitting Rayquaza with a strafe of stones. Rayquaza fell to the ground, defeated.

MATCH 12

ENTEI /VS/ HEATRAN

Entei used Bulldoze, Heatran simply scoffed at the enemy's attack.

"You call _that _an Earthquake?"

Heatran let out a mighty roar, and the earth itself shook violently.

"That's an Earthquake," he said to his defeated foe.

"And there we have it," Lucario said. The end of Round 2! All who move on are safe from elimination, but the Ultimate Victor receives a safety pass, and can negate one vote on them! Moving on are Mewtwo, Suicune, Groudon, Dialga, Cresselia, Heatran, Shaymin, Arceus, Zekrom, Landorus, and Xerneas!"

ROUND 3

MATCH 1

XERNEAS /VS/ REGIGIGAS

Regigigas used Bullet Punch.

Done.

Fin.

Finished.

Finito.

The End.

MATCH 2

SUICUNE /VS/ CRESSELIA

Cresselia began absorbing light, while Suicune hit it with Hydro Pump, but Cresselia survived. The light Cresselia absorbed was then released in an ultra-powerful new attack called WRATH OF THE SUN GOD!

JK, it was just Solarbeam

MATCH 3

DIALGA /VS/ MEWTWO

Mewtwo used Aura Sphere! Dialga used Faint. Not Faint Attack, not Feint, it fainted.

End of Story

MATCH 4

DARKRAI /VS/ HEATRAN

Dark Void, then since Heatran was asleep. Darkrai began tightening its focus. Heatran couldn't do anything, and Darkrai unleashed FOCUS PUNCH! Heatran stood no chance.

MATCH 5

ARCEUS VS GROUDON

Groudon's drought made it sunny. Arceus began absorbing light, and used Groudon's own ability against him, unleashing THE WRATH OF THE SUN GOD!

Still Solarbeam.

MATCH 6

LANDORUS /VS/ ZEKROM

Landorus used Earthquake.

Zekrom barely survived the attack.

Zekrom used Outrage!

Zekrom wins!

"And Shaymin gets a Free pass!" Lucario said, "Which brings us to the end of Round 3! Moving on are Shaymin, Arceus, Cresselia, Darkrai, Zekrom, Regigigas, and Mewtwo."

ROUND 4

MATCH 1

CRESSELIA /VS/ ARCEUS

Arceus used Dark Pulse.

The end.

Seriously, you know you've lost when you're facing the Pokémon God.

MATCH 2

SHAYMIN /VS/ REGIGIGAS

Shaymin used Seed Flare.

Regigigas used Fire Punch.

GG BOIS

MATCH 3

MEWTWO /VS/ DARKRAI

Mewtwo used Aura Sphere, and Darkrai was finally defeated!

His reign of terror and sleep has come to an end!

"There goes Round 4 with Zekrom receiving a free pass! Moving on to the Semi-Finals are Arceus, Mewtwo, Regigigas, and Zekrom!"

ROUND 5

MATCH 1

ARCEUS /VS/ REGIGIGAS

Regigigas began tightening its focus.

Arceus used Judgement!

Regigigas lost its focus.

Arceus used Judgement!

The end!

MATCH 2

ZEKROM /VS/ MEWTWO

Mewtwo used Dragon Pulse.

Rip Zekrom.

FINAL ROUND

ARCEUS /VS/ MEWTWO

Mewtwo used Aura Sphere!

Arceus barely hung on!

Arceus used Dark Pulse.

Mewtwo barely hung on!

Arceus used ExtremeSpeed!

But wait, Mewtwo used Me First!

Mewtwo used ExtremeSpeed!

Arceus fainted!

Mewtwo has won!

Mewtwo is the winner of the Battle Tournament!

"What an exciting and unexpected play by Mewtwo!" Lucario said, "And that brings an end to the Battle Tournament, so now we eliminate two more competitors!"

CAN VOTE OFF

Articuno

Zapdos

Moltres

Mew

Raikou

Entei

Ho-oh

Lugia

Celebi

Regirock

Registeel

Latios

Latias

Kyogre

Rayquaza

Jirachi

Deoxys

Mesprit

Azelf

Uxie

Palkia

Giratina

Manaphy

Victini

Cobalion

Virizion

Terrakion

Tornadus

Thundurus

Reshiram

Kyurem

Meloetta

Genesect

Yveltal

Zygarde


End file.
